Carenzo One-Shots
by Lizzy100
Summary: Here's a collection of one-shots. For now, it's just one, but it'll be a collection when I get inspired to write some more carenzo one-shots. I hope you enjoy. This is my first time of doing anything carenzo.
1. Caroline's Thoughts On Enzo

Summary: Set in S5. Just a one-shot, mostly on Caroline's rambling thoughts of Enzo.

It was a dark night, as Caroline sat in the waiting room with Enzo, talking to him. She made him think that she didn't like any inch of him, but in truth, he was kind of charming. He was like Klaus in a different prospect. He was charming, tactless, and unable to take a hint. It gave her flash backs of Klaus, thinking on that. Sure, he was charming, but she didn't care about or love Enzo. She just thought he was cute and her way of keeping her distance was to act like she could care less about him. Besides, she was the only reason he was even here in the first place. That made her think that he cared about or loved her already, or both. Like she'd seriously get together with him, no; that would never happen. But then again, she had thought that same thing with Klaus. Technically, she and Klaus hadn't gotten together, but they did love each other very much and somewhere along the line a few years ago, she had begun to see the good in Klaus. She cared about him and she understood him; something most people wouldn't be able to do when it came to Klaus, because of who he was. She had always been the one that saw the good people, no matter what and Klaus hadn't been an exception. Enzo was like Klaus, because he could be a monster and kill, but he could also be sweet and charming and he even had a British accent that went along with it.


	2. Losing Your Memory

Summary: Something happens and Caroline loses her memory. What will ensue, when Enzo's the only one that's there for her, because everyone else is busy with their own lives? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Caroline Forbes walked around alone at a party on the Whitmore college grounds in a house. Elena was off on her own, so Caroline was alone at a college party. She was supposed to be having the time of her life, but she wasn't. She'd talked to a few people but it wasn't much fun.  
After a guy she had been talking to had given her a drink and had left saying he'd be back, she guzzled it down and then set the cup on the end table. Then, finally, she decided to leave the party, so she left and went for a walk.  
As she walked, she began to get blurry vision and not be able to remember some things. That made her wonder what the guy had done to her.

Enzo was walking down a road, looking for some food, when he saw Caroline slowly walking down the same road on the opposite side. So he headed over to her.  
"Caroline," he greeted, standing in front of her.  
She stopped walking.  
"Do I know you?" she questioned.  
"Enzo. Ringing any bells?"  
"No. Sorry."  
He sighed, realizing she'd lost her memory somehow.  
Well, this is gonna be a long week, he thought.  
"I know you don't remember me gorgeous, but you're gonna have to come with me."  
"Why?"  
"Because I can help you remember."  
She looked like she was gonna argue, so he did the only thing he could to get her to where he was staying at without argument.  
"Forgive me, gorgeous," he said, before snapping her neck and catching her, before she could hit the ground. He then gently picked her up and headed to his place with her in his arms.

When she woke up, she was in an apartment with Enzo. They were in his living room, her on the couch, him seated in a chair close by.  
"Good. You're awake."  
"What the hell did you do to me!?"  
"Calm down, gorgeous. It was the only way to get you here. I may not know you very well, but I know that you were going to put up a fight all the way here. I went to help you."  
"Says the guy that just snapped my neck."  
"It had to be done. I wasn't gonna leave you like that. Now what happened?"  
"I lost my memory when I left the party after someone apparently put something in my drink."  
"Well, that's a start."

After Liv did a spell to get Caroline's memory back, Caroline and Enzo realized that after everything that had just happened, they had fallen for each other. So that night, in his apartment, they kissed.


	3. Blondie To The Rescue

Summary: Set in S6E3 when Enzo got ambushed by the Vampire Hunter. How will Caroline rescue Enzo? Read to find out.

It was a dismal night, as Enzo sat in a bar by a guy.  
"Service would be nice," Enzo said.  
"That would be my fault," the guy by him said.  
The guy injected him with vervain from a syringe.  
"I'm not your usual vampire. I'm a different kind of vampire. I can fight off the vervain. Not for long, but long enough to take care of you."  
He grabbed him by the throat, but before he could kill him, he was shot from behind from a rifle by Stefan that had wooden stakes in it. Then everything went black for him.  
The Vampire Hunter looked at him.  
"Who are you?"  
"Stefan Salvatore. We have something in common."  
"The founding families."  
"Make sure to make it painful," Stefan said, before leaving.  
The Vampire Hunter walked towards where Enzo lay.

Having heard shooting, Caroline followed the sounds and saw a guy driving away in his truck with someone in the small trailer it was pulling. And as she looked closer, she saw that it was Enzo. She didn't want to admit it, but she cared about him. Besides, she knew Damon would save him no matter what an ass he was, in a heartbeat. Plus, she didn't want anything to happen to him and the guy was heading for Mystic Falls. So, she went to the rescue.

The guy put on his breaks as fast as he could, seeing a blond in the road. He then got out.  
Before he could do anything else, she knocked him out and opened the back where an out cold Enzo was chained, stakes still in him.  
She was instantly at his side.  
Despite the pain from the vervained chains, she got him unchained and then pulled the stakes out.

Half an hour later, she was knelt at his side in the woods, waiting for him to come to.  
She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face.

When he woke up, he saw that he was in the woods, Caroline at his side.  
"Well, hello, gorgeous," he greeted.  
She gave him a smile.  
"Hello to you, too," she replied.  
He smiled back at her.


	4. I Won't Give Up

I Won't Give Up

Characters: Caroline, Enzo, unnamed guy, Maggie (mentioned), Augustines (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2 and 5. Based on "I Won't Give Up."

Pairings:

Carenzo

*The Return*

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

Well, there's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

Well, I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

Caroline stood by a bench table, realizing what she'd done. She didn't know what was happening to her. All she knew was that she'd killed someone.

Enzo came up to her when she was seated on the table, sobbing over what she'd done.

She looked at him.

"What have I done? What's happening to me?"

"You're a vampire now, gorgeous. It's all part of being one. It's okay. I can help you."

*Rescue Me*

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and what I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up

It was a beautiful day, as Enzo and Caroline sat next to each other in the waiting room.

She looked at him.

"Dear God, please don't tell me that I am the real reason why you're here."

"Why not?" he replied. "From what Damon tells me, I am your type. Well-traveled, charming accent, dodgy morals."

"Arrogant, tactless, completely unable to take a hint," she interjected.

"Precisely," he agreed. "Well, to be honest, you remind me of someone I once knew. She worked for the Augustines."

"You mean, she tortured you? I can definitely relate to that," she replied.

"Maggie was only there to observe my behavior in captivity. I quite liked her, actually," he informed her.

"And let me guess. She made you want to be a better man," she assumed.

"Not at all. She just reminded me that I was good all along," he corrected her.

*Home*

Well I won't give up on us (No, I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

It was a dismal night, as Enzo looked at her, as he approached her, after coming back to life along with some other people.

"See you around gorgeous," he said with a smile, as he passed her.


	5. To Die For

To Die For

Characters: Caroline, Enzo, unnamed Traveler, Bonnie

Summary: Set in S5. Based on "Somebody To Die For."

Pairings:

Carenzo

*While You Were Sleeping*

I could drag you from the ocean

I could pull you from the fire

And when you're standing in the shadows

I could open up the sky

And I could give you my devotion

Until the end of time

And you will never be forgotten

With me by your side

And I don't need this life

I just need…

It was a beautiful day, as Enzo walked out of the dark corner of the room after she'd seen him lurking there.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"My name's Enzo," he introduced to her.

"The Enzo," she said, knowing by name who he was.

"No. The other one," he joked.

*Home*

I've got nothing left to live for

Got no reason yet to die

But when I'm standing in the gallows

I'll be staring at the sky

Because no matter where they take me

Death I will survive

And I will never be forgotten

With you by my side

Cause I don't need this life

I just need…

Somebody to die for

Somebody to die for

It was a dismal night, as Enzo passed through Bonnie, making him alive. Seeing Caroline, he approached her. As he began to pass her, he said, "See you around gorgeous." Then he walked away after giving her a smile.

*Rescue Me*

When I'm lonely

When I'm standing in the fire

I will look him in the eye

And I will let the devil know that

I was brave enough to die

And there's no hell that he can show me

That's deeper than my pride

Cause I will never be forgotten

Forever I'll fight

And I don't need this life

I just need…

Somebody to die for

Somebody to die for

It was a beautiful day, as Caroline and Enzo sat across from each other at a diner in a booth. She'd just gotten done with a phone call.

"I'll kill you, too. Like a perky blond ninja of death," Enzo commented, loving how she'd threatened one of the Travelers.

*Rescue Me*

When I'm lonely

And I don't need this life

I just need…

Somebody to die for

Somebody to die for

When I'm lonely

Don't go gentle into that good night

Rage on against the dying light

It was a dismal night, as Enzo and Caroline sat in the waiting room at the hospital, next to each other.

"Dear God, don't tell me I'm the real reason you're here," she replied to him.

"Why not? From what Damon tells me, I am your type," he replied.


	6. I'd Come For You

I'd Come For You (Carenzo)

Characters: Caroline, Enzo, Damon (mentioned), Klaus (mentioned), Reyna, Stefan and his girlfriend (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5, 6, 7, and 8. Based on the song "I'd Come For You." You may notice that some scenes are Enzo replacing a different character.

Pairings:

Carenzo

*Rescue Me*

 _Just one more moment_

 _That's all that's needed_

 _Like wounded soldiers_

 _In need of healing_

 _Time to be honest_

 _This time I'm pleading_

 _Please don't dwell on it_

' _Cause I didn't mean it_

 _I can't believe I said_

 _I'd lay our love on the ground_

 _But it doesn't matter_

' _Cause I made it up_

 _Forgive me now_

 _Everyday I spent away_

 _My soul's inside out_

 _Gotta be some way_

 _That I can make it up_

 _To you now somehow_

It was a beautiful day, as Enzo and Caroline sat in the hospital waiting room next to each other.

"Dear God, please don't tell me I'm the reason you're here."

"Why not? From what Damon tells me, I am your type. Well-traveled, charming accent, dodgy morals."

"Totally tactless, unable to take a hint," she added.

"Precisely," he replied. "And I'm in need of a new murder buddy."

She looked at him all judgy-like, obviously thinking that he was serious.

"It was a joke," he informed her. "I joke. British humor."

She didn't think it was funny obviously.

"To be honest, you remind me of someone I once knew. Maggie," he told her.

"Let me guess. She made you want to be a better man," she guessed, going by experience she'd had with Klaus.

"Not at all. She just reminded me that I was good all along."

*Postcards From The Edge*

 _By now you know that_

 _I'd come for you_

 _No one but you_

 _Yes, I'd come for you_

 _But only if you told me to_

 _I'd fight for you_

 _I'd lie, it's true_

 _Give my life for you_

 _You know I'd always come for you_

It was a beautiful day at an airport, as Reyna stood in front of Caroline, ready to mark and kill her with her Phoenix sword.

Just when she was about to, Enzo put himself between them, sacrificing himself for her.

Afterward, Reyna left.

*Yellow Ledbetter*

 _I was blindfolded_

 _But now I'm seeing_

 _My mind was closing_

 _Now I'm believing_

 _I finally know just_

 _What it means_

 _To let someone in_

 _To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

 _So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_

 _I'd search forever just to bring you home_

 _Here and now this I vow_

It was a dismal night, as Caroline sat in the driver's seat of the car and cried over what Stefan had said.

Enzo got into the passenger's seat and saw her crying so, with a mad face, he went back into the house and killed Stefan's human girlfriend.

*Coming Home Was A Mistake*

 _By now you know that_

 _I'd come for you_

 _No one but you_

 _Yes, I'd come for you_

 _But only if you told me to_

 _I'd fight for you_

 _I'd lie, it's true_

 _Give my life for you_

 _You know I'd always come for you_

 _I'd always come for you_

 _No matter what gets in my way_

 _As long as there's still life in me_

 _No matter what_

 _Remember you know I'll always come for you_

 _Yes, I'd come for you_

 _No one but you_

 _Yes, I'd come for you_

 _But only if you told me to_

Caroline had been trying her best to get Enzo to turn his humanity back on, but was failing. Because she was failing and he was being stubborn, she knew one other way. Maybe if she put herself in danger of dying, he'd save her, which would turn his humanity back on. She had to try. So that's what she did, as she stood in the cabin with him, flames all over. Within minutes, fire was surrounding nearly every inch of the cabin, but she didn't leave. She'd either succeed in her plan or die with him.

Despite him telling her to get out and save herself, she didn't heed. He was afraid now of her safety. He was okay with dying, but he wasn't going to let her follow him to the death. She was young. She still had a whole life ahead of her. He couldn't let her die for him or with him.

 _And I'd come for you_

 _No one but you_

 _Yes, I'd come for you_

 _But only if you told me to_

 _I'd fight for you_

 _I'd lie, it's true_

 _Give my life for you_

 _You know I'd always come for you_

 _No matter what gets in my way_

 _As long as there's still life in me_

 _No matter what_

 _Remember you know I'll always come for you_

 _I'd crawl across this world for you_

 _Do anything you want me to_

 _No matter what_

 _Remember you know I'll always come for you_

 _You know I'll always come for you_

When he saw her on the floor and fire getting close to her, he called to her.

"Caroline, luv, wake up. Caroline."

When she didn't, he blurred to her side and gently picked her up in his arms, before blurring them both outside.

When he knew she'd be okay, he was relieved and his humanity was back on.


	7. Let Me Sign

Let Me Sign (Carenzo)

Characters: Caroline, Enzo, Sybil/Evil Herself (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5 and 7. Based on Robert Pattinson's song "Let Me Sign."

Pairings:

Carenzo

*While You Were Sleeping*

 _Standing by a broken tree_

 _Her hands were all twisted, she was pointing at me_

 _I was damned by the light, coming out of her eyes_

 _She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky_

 _She said walk on over here to the bitter shade_

 _I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know that you're saved_

 _Let me sign_

 _Let me sign_

 _I was out for a drink in a soho bar_

 _The air was smoked out like a cheap cigar_

 _She rose out of her seat like a painted ghost_

 _She was the woman I wanted the most_

Caroline was in a basement with shelves and a cement floor, when she sensed a presence. She turned around to face whoever it was, only to see some guy she'd never seen nor met before.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lorenzo. My friends call me Enzo," he introduced himself.

Having heard about him, she knew who he was.

"The Enzo."

"No. The other one," he joked.

She gave a smile at that, knowing that was a joke.

*Evil Herself*

 _As she reached for my arm I gave her my_

 _I said, "Lay me down easy let me understand" hand_

 _Let me sign_

 _Let me sign_

 _Can't fight the devil so just let me sign_

 _As I walked through the door she was still in my head_

 _As I entered the room she was laid there in bed_

 _She reached out for me all twisted in black_

 _I was on my way down, never coming back_

It was a nebulous night, as Enzo entered the opened vault, only to feel hands of someone on both sides of his head.

Several months later, he continued to fight her control and hold she had over him. He knew he had to, because he didn't want to lose Caroline he loved so much.

*Winner Takes All*

 _Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so let me sign_

 _Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so let me sign_

After fighting against evil herself, also known as Sybil, he won the battle and her hold on him ceased to exist.


	8. Never Let Me Go

Never Let Me Go (Carenzo)

Characters: Caroline, Enzo, Liz (mentioned), unnamed guy (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2, 5, and 6. Based on the song "Never Let Me Go." Mostly scenes remade by me that are carenzo instead of a different pairing.

Pairings:

Carenzo

*Humanityless*

 _Looking up from underneath_

 _Fractured moonlight on the sea_

 _Reflections still look the same to me_

 _As before I went under_

 _And it's peaceful in the deep_

 _Cathedral where you cannot breathe_

 _No need to pray, no need to speak_

 _Now I am under all_

 _And it's breaking over me_

After she did what she could to try and save her mom whom was dying from cancer, but failed at it, it was too much for her to handle. Because of that, she turned her humanity off for a while.

*Brave New World*

 _A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

 _Found the place to rest my head_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

 _And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

 _In the crushes of Heaven for a sinner like me_

 _But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

 _Though the pressure's hard to take_

 _It's the only way I can escape_

 _It seems a heavy choice to make_

Caroline didn't know what was happening to her, but she knew she'd killed a stranger. Now she was seated on a picnic table next to the dead guy, sobbing at what she'd done.

When Enzo came up to her, she said, "I killed him." Then she asked, "What's happening to me?"

"You're turning into a vampire, gorgeous," he replied.

*Promised Land*

 _And now I am under all_

 _And it's breaking over me_

 _A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

 _Found the place to rest my head_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

 _And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

 _In the crushes of Heaven for a sinner like me_

 _But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

 _And it's over_

 _And I'm going under_

 _But I'm not giving up_

 _I'm just giving in_

It was a dismal night, as she sat by Enzo's body, knelt there, after finding him with his heart ripped out. She sobbed as she knelt there beside his body.

*Home*

 _I'm slipping underneath_

 _So cold and so sweet_

 _And the arms of the ocean_

 _So sweet and so cold_

 _And all this devotion I never knew at all_

 _In the crushes of Heaven for a sinner released_

 _And the arms of the ocean delivered me_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

It was a nebulous night, as she sat against a pillar, sobbing. Enzo was stuck on the Other Side, which was about to disintegrate. She couldn't get him back. It was too late to do so.

Enzo's ghost rested a hand on the side of her face, which she felt.

"Please don't leave me," she sobbed.

"I'm sorry luv, but I don't have a choice. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, gorgeous," he replied, though he knew she couldn't hear him, much less see him.

A moment later, he vanished.


	9. Sparks Fly

Sparks Fly (Carenzo)

Characters: Caroline, Enzo, Stefan's girlfriend (mentioned), Stefan (mentioned), Damon (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5 and 6. Based on the song "Sparks Fly."

Pairings:

Carenzo

*While You Were Sleeping*

 _The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

 _And I'm a house of cards_

 _You're the kind of reckless_

 _That should send me runnin'_

 _But I kinda know that I won't get far_

 _And you stood there in front of me_

 _Just close enough to touch_

 _Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

 _What I was thinking of_

 _Drop everything now_

 _Meet me in the pouring rain_

 _Kiss me on the sidewalk_

 _Take away the pain_

' _Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _Get me in those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

' _Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

It was a beautiful day, as Caroline felt a presence in the basement she was in. Sensing that, she turned around to see a guy she sensed was a vampire.

"Who are you?"

"The name is Lorenzo. My friends call me Enzo," he introduced to her.

"The Enzo," she said, having heard of him.

"No. The other one," he joked.

He gave a smile.

*Rescue Me*

 _My mind forgets to remind me_

 _You're a bad idea_

 _You touch me once and it's really something_

 _You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

 _I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

 _But with you I know it's no good_

 _And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would…_

 _Drop everything now_

 _Meet me in the pouring rain_

 _Kiss me on the sidewalk_

 _Take away the pain_

' _Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

' _Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild_

 _Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

 _And lead me to the staircase_

 _Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

 _I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show_

It was a dismal night, as they sat next to each other in the hospital waiting room.

She looked at him.

"Dear God. Please don't tell me I'm the reason you're here."

"Why not? From what Damon tells me, I am your type. Well-traveled, charming accent, dodgy morals," he replied.

"Totally tactless, completely unable to take a hint," she added to his reply.

"Precisely," he agreed. "To be honest, you remind me of someone I once knew. Maggie."

"Let me guess. She made you want to be a better man," she replied.

"Not at all. She just reminded me that I was good all along."

*Yellow Ledbetter*

 _Drop everything now_

 _Meet me in the pouring rain_

 _Kiss me on the sidewalk_

 _Take away the pain_

' _Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

' _Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _And the sparks fly…_

 _Oh, baby, smile…_

 _And the sparks fly_

It was a nebulous night, as Caroline sat in the car in the driver's seat, crying.

Enzo got in the passenger seat and realized she was upset.

"Hey," he said gently.

She didn't look at him.

He repeated himself and turn her head so she'd look at him.

After a moment, he let go and had a mad face.

"I'll be back."

He left the car.

As punishment for hurting her emotionally, he killed Stefan's new girlfriend.


	10. Fix You

Fix You (Carenzo)

Characters: Caroline, Enzo, Klaus (mentioned), witch (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5. Based on the song "Fix You."

Pairings:

Carenzo

*Rescue Me*

 _When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

 _When you get what you want, but not what you need_

 _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

 _Stuck in reverse_

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

Caroline and Enzo were sitting next to each other, her reading a magazine, when he spoke to her. She set it down and looked at him.

"Let me guess. She made you want to be a better man," she guessed, thinking of Klaus.

"Not at all. She just reminded me that SI was good all along," he replied.

A few minutes later, they got into another conversation and she said, "Dear God. Please tell me I'm not the real reason that you're here."

"Why not? From what Damon tells me, I am your type. Charming accent, well-traveled, dodgy morals," he said.

"Totally tactless, completely unable to take a hint," she added.

 _And high up above or down below_

 _When you're too in love to let it go_

 _But if you never try you'll never know_

 _Just what you're worth_

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

Caroline stood in front of him, not liking that he'd just killed someone.

"Why did you do that? She was our only lead!"

"Exactly. And I am a murderous vampire. Surprise!"

"I'm sorry, is this all supposed to be easy? You barely know me, so let me reintroduce myself. Hi, my name is Caroline Forbes and I am a good vampire, and I don't go around killing people!"

*Home*

 _Tears stream down your face_

 _When you lose something you cannot replace_

 _Tears stream down your face and I_

 _Tears stream down your face_

 _I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

 _Tears stream down your face and I_

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

It was a dismal night, as she stood there after Enzo came back to life and approached her.

"See you around, gorgeous."

He gave a smile, as he passed her.


	11. All I Need

All I Need (Carenzo)

Characters: Caroline, Enzo, Damon (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5. Based on "All I Need."

Pairings:

Carenzo

*While You Were Sleeping*

 _I'm dying to catch my breath_

 _Oh, why don't I ever learn?_

 _I've lost all my trust, though I've surely tried to turn it around_

 _Can you still see the heart of me?_

 _All my agony fades away_

 _When you hold me in your embrace_

 _Don't tear me down for all I need_

 _Make my heart a better place_

 _Give me something I can believe_

 _Don't tear me down_

 _You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

 _I'm here on the edge again_

 _I wish I could let it go_

 _I know that I'm only one step away from turning it around_

It was a beautiful day, as Caroline stood in a basement. She stood there looking at the guy in silence for a moment, before asking him, "Who are you?"

"Lorenzo, but my friends call me Enzo," he answered her.

"The Enzo," she said, having heard of him.

"No. The other one," he joked.

He gave a smile.

*Rescue Me*

 _Can you still see the heart of me?_

 _All my agony fades away_

 _When you hold me in your embrace_

 _Don't tear me down for all I need_

 _Make my heart a better place_

 _Give me something I can believe_

 _Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

 _Make my heart a better place_

 _I tried many times but nothing was real_

 _Make it fade away, don't break me down_

 _I want to believe that this is real_

 _Save me from my fear_

 _Don't tear me down_

Caroline sat next to Enzo at the hospital. When he said something, she looked at him.

"Dear God. Please don't tell me I'm the reason you're here."

"Why not? From what Damon tells me, I am your type. Well-traveled, charming accent, dodgy morals."

"Totally tactless, completely unable to take a hint," she added for him.

"Precisely," he agreed.

*Home*

 _Don't tear me down for all I need_

 _Make my heart a better place_

 _Don't tear me down for all I need_

 _Make my heart a better place_

 _Give me something I can believe_

 _Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

 _Make my heart a better place_

 _Make my heart a better place_

Caroline was seated against a pillar, sobbing. Then she felt a ghostly touch on the side of her face. She knew it was Enzo.

"Please don't leave me," she sobbed.

"I don't have a choice Caroline, luv," he said, though he knew that she couldn't hear him.


End file.
